Dirkson
Not to be confused with Dirkson D'Agostino. 'Dirkson, '''officially the '''Kingdom of Dirkson '''is an fictional north american country bathed by the atlantic ocean and the only independent monarchy in the continent. History British Dominion Dirkson was one of the original ''"dominions" within the meaning of the Balfour Declaration of 1926 and the Statute of Westminster of 1931, accordingly enjoyed a constitutional status equivalent to the other dominions at the time. In 1949, after Newfoundland join Canada as its tenth province, there were plans to do the same with Dirkson, then independence movements began to grow exponentially in the country, calling for greater autonomy and independence. Independence In 1958, the dirkians declared their independence and unlike the other American countries, have not proclaimed a republic but a "Free and Sovereign State" forming a Provisional Parliament and marking a plebiscite so that the population chooses its system and form of government. The Plebiscite of 1958 had an overwhelming victory of the Parliamentary Monarchy, making Dirkson the only independent monarchy of the Americas, the Provisional Parliament elected the former Duke Edward Sonica as its Monarch and Head of State. Later votations adopted the denomination of "Kingdom" for the country and "King" for the monarch. 1963 Coup During the 60s, the Cold War and the American influence resulted in a Military Coup in 1963 that proclaimed the Republic and initiated an military dictatorship that lasted for 22 years, plunging the country into a serious economic and social crisis. Restauration The country was re-democratized in the 80s and the National Constituent Assembly restored the Monarchy and the Sonica's in power, the country recovered economically in the 1990s and today is a major economic and commercial center even though they have still a monarchy which has limited power. State The Kingdom of Dirkson is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under a Federal State, having its state functions divided between three powers, who exercise them in the name of the Monarch, who in turn exercises them on behalf of the people. The Monarch His Royal Majesty, the King Joseph I is the Head of State and permanent representative of the Dirkian people since 1985. Joseph I succeeded his father Edward I in 1976 as Head of the Royal House of Sonica, during the exile of the royal family after the 1963 coup. When the monarchy was restored in 1985, Joseph was recognized by the National Constituent Assembly as "sole, legitimate and worthy heir to the throne of Dirkson". His reign is characterized by profound social changes after the end of the republican regime, the economic stability and the democratic freedoms he defends as "Constitutional Sovereign and Defender of the Nation". The Royal Secretariat The King is assisted in the exercise of his duties by the His Majesty's Royal Secretaries, of his free choice, appointment and exoneration, the Royal Secretariat has more ceremonial functions than truly practices. * His Majesty, King Joseph I of Dirkson ** Her Highness, Crown Princess Mariana of Dirkson *** His Majesty's First Royal Secretary: Elizabeth Barbara *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for Auto Rights' Affairs: Alanna Julian *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for External Affairs: Adelaide Roadyson *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for Government Affairs: Duncan Karlene *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for National Affairs: Marcel Audrey *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for Nobility Affairs: Flávia Aude *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for People's Affairs: Lilian Mark *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for Provincial Affairs: Rebecca Georgene *** His Majesty's Royal Secretary for Religious Affairs: Ethan Mattheus Government The Government of Dirkson is formed by three branches, based on the old tripartition of powers, the Government exercises its power in the name of the King. Executive Power The Council of State exercises the Executive Power, formed by the Ministers of State and chaired by the President of the Council of State, the Ministers are of his free choice, appointment and exoneration. * President of the Council of State: Charles Graysen * First Vice President of the Council of State and Minister of State of Federal Affairs: Josephine Annick * Second Vice President of the Council of State and Minister of State of the Interior, Transport and Security: Reynaud Tara ** Minister of State of Agriculture and Supply: Sydney Elijah ** Minister of State of Communications: Lindsey Viviane ** Minister of State of Culture: Gilbert Garry ** Minister of State of Development, Natural Resources and Mining: Vickie Louisette ** Minister of State of Economy and Finance: Louise Janine ** Minister of State of Education, Science and Technology: Doug Brenden ** Minister of State of Environmental Protection: Linsey Jonathon ** Minister of State of Global Relations: Shelley Racquel ** Minister of State of Health: Grace Nathaniel ** Minister of State of Industry and Commerce: Sarah Nancy ** Minister of State of National Defense: Luther Normand ** Minister of State of Sport: Eunice Gladys ** Minister of State of Tourism and Foreign Trade: Fredrick Seth *** Minister of State Chief of the Dirkson Strait Sovereignty Authority: Benjamin Alexis *** Minister of State Chief of the Royal Bank: Alvin Terrence Legislative Power The Federal Legislative Assembly exercises the bicameral Legislative Power, formed by the Federal Senate and the Chamber of Deputies, whose members are elected every five years directly by the people. Federal Senate The Federal Senate is the upper chamber, composed of 27 Federal Senators elected in the eight Provinces and the Administrative District, each electing three Senators. The Princes and Princesses become Senators by right when they reach the age of majority. * President of the Federal Senate: Gérard Roosevelt * Vice President of the Federal Senate: Étienne Rex * First Secretary: Michael Ingram * Second Secretary: Grant Palmer * Third Secretary: Lyndon Jeffery * Fourth Secretary: Ellen Alexandria Chamber of Deputies The Chamber of Deputies is the low chamber, composed of 150 Federal Deputies elected in the eight Provinces and the Administrative District proportionally with the population. The Constitution stablishes that the maximum number of Deputies by Province is 20, and the minimum is 9. * President of the Chamber of Deputies: Victoria Félicité * Vice President of the Chamber of Deputies: Christian Cameron * First Secretary: Roswell Michael * Second Secretary: Linda Loraine * Third Secretary: Gabriel Giles * Fourth Secretary: Florence Jerold Judiciary Power Federal Court of Justice The Federal Court of Justice exercises exclusively the functions of supreme court as the highest court throughout the national territory, consisting of seven magistrates, called Ministers, approved by the Federal Senate and appointed by the King for a lifetime term. * Minister-President of the Federal Court of Justice: Jarvis François * Minister-Vice President of the Federal Court of Justice: Roger Shelley Federal Constitutional Court The Federal Constitutional Court exercises exclusively the functions of constitutional court in all the national territory, the Judges of the Federal Constitutional Court are magistrates, appointed by the President of the Council of State with approval of the Chamber of Deputies for a ten years term. * Judge-President of the Constitutional Court: Conrad Nathaniel * Judge-Vice President of the Constitutional Court: Winfred David Legislation and Jurisprudence The Dirkian law is based on the tradition of the civil code, part of the Roman-Germanic system. Thus, the concepts of civil law prevail over practices of common law. Most of the Dirkian legislation is codified, although the non-codified statutes are a substantial part of the system, playing a complementary role. Explanatory guidelines, however, are not binding on other specific cases, except in some situations. The legal system is based on the Constitution of the Kingdom, which was promulgated on December 23, 1986 and is the fundamental law of the Kingdom of Dirkson. All other laws and decisions of the courts must correspond to its principles, the provinces have their own Constitutions, which must not contradict the Constitution of the Kingdom, the Cities and the Administrative District have no constitutions; instead, the Cities have basic laws and the Administrative District have a Fundamental Charter. Legislative entities are the main source of the statutes, although in certain matters, bodies of the judiciary and executive can enact legal norms, the jurisdiction is administered by entities of the Judiciary, although in rare situations the Constitution of the Kingdom allows the Federal Legislative Assembly interferes in judicial decisions, the highest court is the Federal Court of Justice, the Federal Constitutional Court exercises the attributions of constitutional court. Foreign policy * Main articles: Foreign Relations of Dirkson The current foreign relations of Dirkson are conducted by the Ministry of Global Relations based on the position of the country as a regional power in America, foreign policy in general has reflected multilateralism, peaceful litigation and nonintervention in the internal affairs of other countries. As of 2019, many of the United Nations and OAS member states recognise the Kingdom of Dirkson, it is recognised by many members and is a potential candidate for the future enlargement of the NAFTA. Currently the country aims to strengthen ties with other countries of America and to exercise multilateral diplomacy through international organizations. Defense The Royal Defense Forces is the armed branch of the Kingdom and one of the best trained armed forces in the world, responsible for national security and for maintaining the integrity, sovereignty and independence of the Kingdom of Dirkson under the authority of His Majesty, the King as Supreme Commander-in-Chief and of the Federal Legislative Assembly. The Royal Army is the terrestrial branch and of greater effectiveness and prestige, although to have lost all its political influence after the end of the Republic. The Royal Navy is the naval branch, being the first force to be created and responsible for the defense of the coast, the exclusive economic zone and the naval facilities. The Royal Air Force is the aerial branch, responsible for the defense of the airspace. Subdivisions The Kingdom of Dirkson is a Federal State, the Federation of eight Provinces and one Administrative District, divided into two regions, the Provinces are completely autonomous and divide the exercise of their sovereignty with the King. North * Viacheslav * Insdra * Nautica * Grace Coast South * North Saint Peter * South Saint Peter * Sanchez * Tandresh * Dirkson City Dirkson City.jpg|Dirkson City Viacheslav Benchimol.jpg|Viacheslav Benchimol Nautica.jpg|Nautica Grace City.jpg|Grace City Category:Countries